Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of improving the precision of the coupling between a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a control printed circuit board.
Discussion of the Background
As the “Information Society” continues to develop, the demand for thin, light-weight flat panel display (FPD) devices has steadily increased. Examples of the FPD devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, an organic light-emitting display device, an inorganic electro-luminescent (EL) display device, a field emission display (FED) device, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device.
An FPD device includes a display panel where a pixel unit for displaying an image and a driving integrated circuit (IC) unit for controlling the pixel unit are included, a control printed circuit board, which controls the driving IC unit, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), which connects the display panel and the control printed circuit board.
The FPCB and the control printed circuit board are connected by inserting the FPCB into a connector provided at the control printed circuit board.
However, if the FPCB and the connector of the control printed circuit board are coupled together with improper alignment, various problems, such as coupling defects or short circuits in circuit lines for transmitting signals, may occur.
To prevent a misalignment or a coupling defect between an FPCB and a control printed circuit board, the following two methods have been suggested: a first method in which align marks are formed on an FPCB and a second method in which protrusions are formed on an FPCB.
However, as the image quality of display devices increases, the number of lines required for outputting or transmitting signals also increases, and the pitch between such signal outputting or transmitting lines increasingly becomes sophisticated or narrow. Accordingly, the first and second methods may no longer be appropriate to address the occurrence of a misalignment or a coupling defect between an FPCB and a control printed circuit board.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.